


Long Drives

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rain tap, tap, tapped, against the car windows. The radio was turned down to a whisper, and any conversations were spoken with low, soft voices.





	Long Drives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing! Schools got me busy, so my posting is going to be slow

The rain tap, tap, tapped, against the car windows. The radio was turned down to a whisper, and any conversations were spoken with low, soft voices.

Kirumi was the one driving, so it made sense. Out of all their classmates, she was the safest driver, someone who didn't try to go over 100mph at any point, and she kept everyone in order, a great feat for their class. Especially for some of the people in the car.

Except even Kokichi was leaning heavily on a sleeping Gonta, eyes drooping slightly, even though he was next to Kaede. He had stopped his chatter at the eight hour mark. A blessed thing, now that they've been on the road for eleven. Rantaro was in the passenger seat, so he could easily help navigate, or just to go get snacks and get out to get gas. Kirumi and him would switch off soon, letting the green-haired man drive, while she and Kaede switch spots, so, the cheerful blonde can be the navigator while Kirumi sleeps. 

As much as Kirumi would love to be able to stay up and help without sleep, she was only human.

Quietly, she turned into a gas station, trading a brief look with Rantaro. The night sky was cloudy above them, and the air felt thick with humidity, but it was a nice night all the same. They didn't need words right now. They would also get more than enough, once Kokichi decided to wake up. Kirumi could only hope that he wouldn't try and, usually succeeding, take over the music. 

While Rantaro went off into the station, Kirumi walked over to the side of the car, lightly tapping on the glass to alert the passenger, and opened the door. Kaede woke up immediately, offering Kirumi a bright, if a bit tired, smile. Kaede stepped out of the car. She stood on her tiptoes to press a friendly kiss against Kirumi's cheek, before sliding into the passenger's seat.

Kirumi only flushed a little, keeping her posture. 

Luckily, Kokichi didn't say anything, yet. He only gave a glance and a tiny smirk in her direction. Then he leaned further onto Gonta, who was snoring softly by now, and put his socked feet on her lap. The shorter boy was effectively laying down now, and Kirumi was pretty sure that wasn't legal. Not that Kokichi ever did things legally.

She would have moved him, or told him off, but the atmosphere in the car was too pretty to break. Besides, he didn't weigh very much, and Kirumi wasn't bothered. It was just a part of the job, she considered. 

Rantaro returned and refueled the car without much fanfare. Kaede greeted him cheerfully, and he slid her a chocolate bar in what was supposed to be a discreet manner. Everyone except Gonta saw, but only Kokichi decided to complain about it. Even his words seemed subdued, though, so Rantaro was content to ignore him and start the car.

Kaede took pity on the boy, or maybe she just wanted him to shut up, and she offered him a piece of chocolate. Kokichi accepted the peace offering with glee, before settling back down. It seems even he had trouble keeping up his energy after this long.

Then they were driving again.


End file.
